You and me
by M. April Bloom
Summary: Misaki and Takumi have been best friends for life, when their friendship took a turn and they fell in love and got married with no less complications, their married life didn't turn out to be what they expected. Sequel to 'never let me go'. come and join the journey of these two people in love trying hard not to let go. summary sucks, though you might enjoy the story. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them, just this plot.

Chapter 1: Prologue

**PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW**

"Wake up Takumi! You will be late otherwise." The raven haired wife yelled at her husband pulling away the covers.

Takumi pulled the covers back and said, "Its Sunday love, where do I have to go today?"

"It's your interview at that talk show, remember? You have them tailing you for the last four months, get it done and over with. Its 8:00 already, get up."

"It's just 8:00, I slept at 1:00 last night." Takumi tried to reason.

"Seven hours of sleep is more than enough, now get up."

Finally yanking the covers away, Misaki stumbled a few steps back, watching her fall her husband stood and with an inhuman capacity tried to catch her before she fell. He couldn't stop her from falling but he caught her head and waist at the right time, they both fell, Misaki beneath him; though her head was saved by his encasing hand, which made the contact to the floor first. Their legs tangled in the covers, Takumi tried and succeeded in not crushing her completely, breaking his fall with his elbows and knees.

Misaki's head emerged from beneath the covers and she looked at his face, inches apart; their lips aching to touch each other, feel the same love which was so immense in their eyes, physically!

A chuckle escaped each of their lips and they both tried to untangle themselves.

"So, I need to fall or hurt myself to get you out of bed!" Misaki mused, and then everything fell silent.

The very difficult laughter and amusement that reached their eyes completely lost!

Then awkwardness took place of silence and they both stood up and Misaki asked him to get ready and do it fast; as plainly as their routine had turned to be!

After a while, when Takumi was in the shower he almost felt like crying! He wanted to blame it all, blame it on _someone,_ anyone! Maybe himself or his work, at least not her, which she definitely think is responsible for their situation. But he knew it wasn't her fault.

'Damn! How do I blame this on someone when I don't know what is there to blame? Blame it on what? Destiny? Fate? Circumstance? Ugh!'

He wanted his old life back, the way they both smiled at the mention of each other's name, they still did smile but a pain accompanied those smiles. Guilt accompanied the kisses. And fear accompanied love! But the worst of all and which was keenly felt by both of them was the loss that accompanied touch!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This story has taken a life of its own in my mind now, and I hope you love them as much as I do. This was a short chapter as it was a prologue but others won't be as short. I will be updating soon, thank you all those lovely readers, followers and reviewers who have started the journey with 'never let me go', which crossed over 200 reviews, I can't thank you people enough for the support you showed me on my first story.

As always your reviews are priceless, and I am eagerly waiting for the response on this story.

And this chapter is dedicated to my parents, not exactly with the content of this chapter, just my work, because this is a gift to them on their 20th wedding anniversary. Yup! Twenty years. I am thankful for all that you both have done for me, though neither of you would be reading this.

Cyber XOXO.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: don't own it, other than self created characters.

**Chapter 2: The interview**

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW

Takumi was on his way to the studio where his interview was to be held, his mind was wandering to far off places, places he wanted to be or had been.

'_It's been long enough, I thought I was giving her space at first, but this has all turned out for_ _wrong. I can't and will not lose her over something that neither of us had a hand at. I really_ can't live without her.'

His thoughts came to a halt with his car getting parked. And just like every other day he again wore that indifferent mask that made him the king of the world where in reality he was very much a broken beggar; almost begging for a chance to get their love on track.

He entered the studio, where they tried to do a little make up on him, he stared those people away, and as it is he is handsome enough already.

He was introduced to the host of the show, a woman named Carla, rest he did not care.

She tried making small talk though he was not interested.

"We will start with a basic introduction and then follow up with the listed questions. Though wherever appropriate I'll add a question which might not be listed."

"I see, though I don't know what the listed questions were in the first place. Were they approved by my PA?"

"Yes sir, they were."

"Then I'm fine with it."

"Alright, we'll get started in a few minutes."

"Fine."

He picked up his cell phone and speed dialed his wife's number.

"**Hello."**

"**Hi… Misa."** '_It felt good to call her Misa again, it's been a while I've called her that.'_

"**Hi… Takumi. Did you reach the studio?"**

"**Yes, I was calling to tell you that the interview is about to begin and I'll be in there for a while so if you want to contact me then leave a message with the PA, I'll call you when I get out of here."**

"**Okay. Will it take long?"**

"**I think at least a few hours, maybe I'll be back by 4."**

"**I see, that's long. Maybe I'll go and visit Suzuna."**

"**Of course, if that's what you feel like doing, I'll pick you up."**

"**Okay. Don't be difficult to them Mr. Usui."**

He chuckled, **"As you say, Mrs. Usui."**

"**Bye. Have a nice interview."**

"**Thank you. Bye."**

He puts his phone down and gets up to go to the main shooting area. There were two plush sofas facing each other, with a coffee table between them, a huge screen at the back wall which displayed the logo of the show and Takumi's pictures simultaneously.

Takumi took a deep breath and entered the main area. He wants to be with his wife so much right now that he hates agreeing to do this show, but he puts on his mild indifferent smirk and enters the area.

"Welcome, Mr. Usui."

"Thank you Carla." They shook hands.

After they were seated Carla began her usual narrative,

"So today we have in studio with us the Japan's business tycoon Mr. Takumi Walker Usui, who is the sole heir of Walker Industries; he got a degree in business and took over the company at a very young age of 25. A philanthropist. Counted in the most successful businessmen around the world Mr. Usui has only made the WI flourish to unimaginable heights."

"So Mr. Usui, you are one of the most generous man Japan has seen, you have undertaken so many charities and public welfare work, what have been the incentive?"

"Well being rich helps " (everyone laughs), " but no, I've always wanted to be a source that makes things better, people happier. Since the day I found out that I have the means of achieving it, I tried to do it every way possible."

"Yes, you recently collaborated with your long time friend Mr. Tora Igarashi to construct an educational institute which is completely profit free."

(Audience Claps)

"Yes, we wanted to do something together for a very long time now, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. We are both happy with how that project turned out."

"Will you join forces with him again in the future?"

"Well nothing is set in stone, but if a nice opportunity comes up we'll definitely do it together again."

"So you took complete control over the company when your grandfather retired almost two years ago."

"Yes, before that I worked under him."

"How is that? Being your own boss?"

"Well, at times it's good; I mean you don't have to answer to anyone and all that, but then again it's a tough job, when you are your own boss you don't really have a slot for mistakes or miscalculations, it's all on you in the end. You can't go wrong."

"Of course, it's a tough job."

"We would also like to inform you all that Mr. Usui here is married to Mrs. Misaki Usui, former Misaki Ayuzawa."

"So, Mr. Usui after being number one place holder on 'the most eligible bachelor' of Japan for five straight years you were finally married to Mrs. Usui two years back."

"Yes, actually it's almost been three years now." He smiles.

There is a picture of Misaki and Takumi at the back screen; they both are posing in front of cameras at a charity event. He is in a black tux and she is in a white gown with a red belt at the waist. Takumi and Carla look at the screen together.

"You both look amazing."

"Yes, she is beautiful." Takumi was genuinely grinning now.

"So, we never found out about you both, it just came over news until and unless you announced your wedding, how did you keep your relation a secret? From what we know you both are high school sweethearts."

"Actually you know wrong, we were never in a relationship, it was straight up marriage for us."

"Really? But I thought you both knew each other since high school."

"Actually we both know each other since childhood, and we really never dated each other."

"Wow, that's news. But this photograph if I'm correct is from your college days."

Carla points to the screen and there on the huge screen is a picture if Misaki and Takumi, Takumi is in jeans and a black t-shirt while Misaki is in denim shorts and a white shirt, and they are both standing next to each other, with Takumi's arm draped around her shoulder, they are both looking down at his phone which is in his other hand and Misaki has her hand covering her mouth while laughing while her other hand is around his waist.

"Where did you get this?"

"We did our research. Well, looking at that photo, are you sure you both were not together?" (Everybody laughs)

"Well, as I told we have known each other since we were five, we were best friends always, and just highly comfortable with each other. Moreover in college we all had this group of friends, which we still do, but these friends were all dating each other since high school and it was only me and her who were not dating anyone at all, so on date nights it would leave me and Misaki alone and we would obviously spend it together, so over all those years Misaki became a very important part of my life."

"So if you were not dating each other or anyone else for that matter how did you decide to get married?"

Here was an interruption by Takumi's legal team as these questions were not agreed upon, but Takumi didn't mind, they were conversing over his favorite topic; his wife.

"I… am not sure, but suddenly there was this idea of me getting marries, and when discussing my grandfather told me that I should marry Misaki, well; before that day I never really gave marriage a thought, but when this idea made home, it got me thinking 'who on this earth can I marry if not Misaki?' and I was just glad that it was her I was marrying, till date I thank my lucky stars that I married my childhood best friend, I really don't know how miserable I would have been if not been with her."

"That sounds like a beautiful love story."

He laughed, "It's not much of a love story, just…. Our story."

"We have another picture here…" Carla again pointed to the screen, where the next picture was of him and Misaki standing with their foreheads touching, and arms encircling each other, it was obvious that they were both dancing, their side profiles were visible and the background light made up for almost a halo around them. She was wearing peach and he was in a beige suit.

"Where the hell are you getting all these pictures from?"

"I told you we have good source, so where is this picture from?"

"It's from our first wedding anniversary party." His face clearly showed he was living that day back.

"So your wife worked as a professor at Tokyo University?"

"Yes, she's a PHD in biology."

"Amazing, so is she still teaching?"

"Well, no. Due to some personal reasons she has stopped working for a while now."

"I hear that she created a new charity?"

"Yes, it's for the underprivileged kids around the world, actually it's an extension to one of our charities that work for children around the world."

"That's a beautiful cause. So in short your wife is a magnificent person."

"Yes, that's one of many things she is."

"Many things? Okay, let's make it a little difficult for you. Why don't you define your wife in five words for us?"

"I don't think that's a little difficult, because it's very difficult, she is as I said, many things and mere five words can't do justice."

"I think I understand your plight Mr. Usui but why don't you try for us."

"If that's the case then I can only say in five words that she is 'the best thing that's happened to me'."

(Everyone claps)

They talk a bit more about his business and upcoming projects but the only thing that stays with Misaki throughout the day when she sees this interview on next Monday are these five words which she knew were not lies.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to do a chapter like this for a very long time, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Now there is something I would like to address, people seem to think that I am ruining my prequel with this story, please understand that that is not my intention at all. My only desire is to show their strong love and relationship even after hardships, as I said I'm a HEA person and I will make it so. Just a little suspense and patience along the way lovely readers.**

**But thank you for the tremendous response on the first chapter, I am so happy to see so many reviews you make my day people. Most of you were highly supportive and I am thankful for that.**

Guest: don't worry, everything will be alright by the end, I'll make sure of it, and thank you for loving 'never let me go'.

Guest: here is your next chap, do tell me how you liked it.

Guest: Dude… plz have a little faith in me, and if not then treat these two stories differently and not interconnected.

Guest: As I said, if you think it's ruining nlmg then treat both stories differently and not interconnected.

Guest: here is a longer chapter, and it'll take a while for you to come across the reason for those last lines.

Rebekah: thank you for the enthusiasm.

Guest: yes, the atmosphere is tense.

Rose smile: :D

480: no Takumi does not regret his marriage with Misaki, I hope this chapter clears that. Thank you for the review.

Jui2014: Yes, something did happen and you'll have to stick with this story to know what, thank you for the continued support.

Yoshima: Girl, you always make my day, that was an amazing review, thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate those encouraging words.

Innerflame98: chill maar, tension na le, sab theek kar dungi ;)

Old listener: Thank you so much for the continued support.

AiramEnayle: Thank you for the continued support.

Guest: thank you for leaving a review and thank you for reading nlmg ten times, and no I am not ruining any love. I hope this chapter gave you hope of that everlasting love, as I said I am a HEA shipper.

Guest: thank you for your support, and if you are the same person who left that amazing review on 'nlmg' then thank you so much, it meant a lot, if not then thank you still for leaving any review at all.

I hope I'll be listening from all of you. Thank you

Cyber XOXO.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything but the plot.

**A/N**: Wow, a brand new year. Happy New Year people! **Just a reminder: the italics are thoughts.**

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW

Chapter 3: Conclusions

Takumi's mood was considerably lifted by the time he left the studio, all that talk about Misaki and those pictures from the past made him surprisingly happy.

He was en route to Suzuna's house, to pick Misaki up and he called her to inform her.

"**Hello."**

"**Misaki, I'll be there in a few minutes, so will you meet me outside?"**

"**Yeah, I'll be there, say in ten minutes?"**

"**No, in five actually."**

"**Okay, see you in five."**

He now had his mind made up that it was high time to put down the walls they both had created.

In the next few minutes he was outside Suzuna's and Hinata's house. There she was standing on the front gate, with her sister.

When he stepped out of the car, Misaki just like every time was stunned a little, he was perfection, and even after almost three years of marriage it didn't set in. He was extra carefully dresses because of the interview and looked beautiful even, with the disarrayed hair he was the easiest thing on the eye.

He looked at her and she could see that something was different; the green eyes that she loved so much were not as cold, though he was never cold towards her, but still. Everyone greeted each other, and made small useless talk.

"So, should we leave? I think we should let Suzuna relax a little."

"Yeah let's go."

They were both seated in the back seat of their car and Takumi couldn't get off the phone, his tone was calmed scary; he often showed his displeasure towards the employees in such manner, but every time the car jolted or made a turn or Misaki moved on her own her earrings tinkled, and each time they tinkled Takumi would look at it and get a little side tracked from the conversation, he soon gave up entirely, warned the employee on the other end and put the phone down.

"Those are beautiful earrings." He complimented.

Misaki was visibly startled; she touched her ears, blushed a little and murmured a soft 'thanks'.

Misaki's blush no matter how soft it was brought back many memories for Takumi, so he decided to just see how far he could push it right now.

"I don't think I've ever seen those, are they new?"

Misaki was at a loss of words, it had been a while Takumi had shown any interest in her, let alone her earrings, her face was starting to heat up.

"Ye.. yes, I bought them when I and Sakura went shopping a few days back."

"Oh, how is Sakura?"

"She is good."

"And that dress? Is that new as well?"

"Technically no, I had had this for a while now, but this might be the first time I have worn this outside the house."

On this Takumi was visibly deflated, because he did not remember the first time she had worn that dress.

'_Does this mean I have not paid enough attention to her?'_

His frown deepened when he thought over this question and came to the conclusion that he really hasn't paid much attention to her.

'_This is the longest conversation I have had this entire week with her. What the hell?'_ he was guilt ridden and was still pondering on all the things that he had done wrong when Misaki who was practically hearing the wheels turning in his head interrupted,

"Takumi, what's wrong?"

"Hmmm? Nothing, it's just that I was thinking it's been so long we have not gone on a date. Don't you think?"

Misaki who could not account for the sudden turn of events was a shade of tomato.

"We did go to that charity ball last Wednesday, I was your date then." She stated as a matter of fact.

Takumi smiled, "You know very well that is not what I meant. I don't think taking you to a charity ball as my date counts for a proper date, we haven't even been to a simple dinner in I don't even know how long."

"Yeah, we haven't." she averted her eyes and looked out of the window.

"So, if you are free can I take you out tomorrow? Or even better, tonight. Let's go out tonight."

"I am always free Takumi, I don't have a job, you are the one who is busy, and I don't think tonight should be a problem. I'll ask the chef to not make dinner for us tonight."

"Great, I'll make reservations at that Italian place you love."

'_She is right, I'm the one who is busy, I'm the one who is wrong and I'm the reason for her pain._ I _thought I was giving her space, I thought she would appreciate it. How big of a fool can I be?'_

They reached their house and Takumi rushed around to open her door, pushing the chauffeur away. They walked hand – in – hand inside the house and Misaki was so red that the servants thought she was running a fever.

When Takumi pulled her towards the bedroom she stopped him, and hesitated for a second.

"What is it?"

"You go ahead and change, I should go and talk to the chef, after all he still has to make grandfather's dinner, I'll be there in a while." With this she turned around and went towards the kitchen.

Takumi stood at the bottom of the staircase for the next ten minutes, watching her long after she was gone, _'I'll make everything back to how it was Misaki. I promise. I am not going to let our past jeopardize our future anymore.'_

He turned around pulled his phone out to make the reservation for two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was supposed to come out on Christmas eve but my laptop had other plans for me, it's hard drive crashed! So it took a while for me to get it mended and now I am updating this.

**Just a quick question**: Do you want me to give the details of the date as well or jump straight o the aftermath? Please suggest as I'm not sure how to proceed or which path would be better?

Yoshima: thank you so much for the support, as much as you like reading my story, I like reading your reviews more!

Guest: you have no idea how much you taking your words back means to me. Thank you for the faith, I like all my readers happy!

480: sorry this update took so long but as you see it couldn't be helped! I hope this story keeps you intrigued for a long while. Thank you.

Guest: thank you for the review; I'll try to update it more often, but my second semester starts in two days, still I'll try my best.

.7902: thank you so much for that lovely review, here is your next chapter. Enjoy the new year.

Jui2014: I am glad you loved the interview, I was hoping people would like it. Thank you for the support and I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Innerflame98: thanks girl. I'll update sooner next time.

AiramEnayle: you are absolutely right! i hope you would like how these two people try to solve their problems. Thank you for the support.

Takumisaki: Thanks. And I personally love the stories which tells what happens after the HEA.

Old listener: you are a person of few words, aren't you? Thank you anyhow for the support ;)

Guest: WOW! That's a beautiful review. Thank you so much for appreciating my work, I'm glad to hear I've never let you down. That's a nice feeling. And of course thank you for the faith. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

Ciaoallo: I hope I have put you to some ease. And plz never be sorry for voicing your opinions to me, I'm glad you are as interested in this story as you are. Thank you sincerely.

.special: first of all if you are my reader you are special itself, so I don't agree with the name, but I'm glad you left a name anyhow because with the guest reviews it gets a little confusing, I try not to get confused. And I am sure there will be many situations where Takumi tease and Misaki blush. Thank you.

And I hope that was all the reviews there were, well I'll be waiting to hear from you all and also waiting for the answer to that small question.

Cyber XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, just the plot.

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW

**Chapter 4: Date night**

Takumi came back downstairs all dressed up, waiting for Misaki. He was checking and answering some e-mails when the clonk of her heels captured his attention. He looked up to see her wearing a black drape dress, halter neck and which was bunched at the waist and flew down to barely cover her knees. Her heels were tied at her ankles and her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail, she was the perfect combination of class and sexy. He was in a trance until the last moment she reached him.

"You look stunning." She blushed at his words.

"You look good yourself."

He motioned her to move towards the entrance and followed her, he had no clue that the dress was backless, and he was not prepared for it either. He couldn't help himself and touched her lower back, right above the cloth.

His chauffeur was getting ready to open the car doors for his employers, but Takumi stopped him.

"I'll drive us myself, give me the keys." Misaki and the driver were obviously shocked at the request but he handed the keys to his master and moved away. Takumi opened the door for Misaki and when once seated he ran around the car to get into the driver's seat.

Misaki could see plain as a day that Takumi was trying here something, _'Maybe he is trying to mend our relationship._' Satisfied at the thought she encouraged him.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you behind the wheel."

"Yes, it has been a while." As if on cue the engine purred to life and Takumi moved the car forward.

They mostly drove in silence, discussing their schedules sporadically in between for the upcoming events.

Once seated in the restaurant, at the far end corner of the huge room they were looking at the menus when Takumi thought, _'It has been so long that I am not even sure what I am going to talk to her about! What the hell? She is my wife for crying out loud and my best friend, why am I acting like a freaking teenager?'_

"Is it just me or we always take the corner seats?" _'What the fuck did I just say?_'

"Maybe it's our thing. We don't take corner seats when we are with others."

"Hmm. So we have a thing?"

"We have many things, like you bringing me a gift each time you leave for a business tour is a thing, and us both calling to check if we want something from the market if we are out is a thing, and doing our nightly routines together in the bathroom is a thing. And there are many more. I can't keep counting."

'_Yes, she is trying as well here.'_

"Wow, I never saw it all this way. Well, do you want wine or champagne?"

"Some wine would work. Red."

After they both ordered and were enjoying the wine and their time together, Takumi's phone buzzed. They both looked at it and Takumi did not miss the little sigh that escaped Misaki's lips. He picked his phone up, switched it off and put it in his jacket's inner pocket.

"Takumi it is alright, if it is work then you can take the call, it might be important."

Takumi simply picked his wine glass and just before sipping added, "Nothing is more important than you right now, and we are on a date, I don't take calls on a date."

Misaki blushed and looked away.

"So how was your visit at Suzuna's?"

"It was nice to meet her; it had been a while since we saw each other last and what with mom going back to her old village we don't even get any excuse. She and Hinata are both very well and happy; she says married life suits her."

"Great, that's a nice thing."

"How was your interview? Please tell me you did not make things difficult for the interviewer."

He chuckled, "No, you would be happy to know that I was very amicable and to be honest I liked the interview, it was fun."

"Wow, really? That's a first. When is it airing?"

"Next Wednesday, I think, I'll confirm the dates and tell you."

"I am meeting Harumi tomorrow, she needs new clothes, and Tora is going to the U.S. embassy for some reason, I don't know and don't wanna know."

"Yes he told me about that, its business. How is Harumi?"

"Getting better, she says the morning sickness nearly killed her, over-exaggeration, but she is looking better day by day. And she should know better, this is her second pregnancy."

"Good. It has been long I haven't met the girls."

"So… I was wondering whether you wanted to go back to work or not?" he added after a few bites and silence.

"I don't, I will one day but not now. Why were you thinking about me working?"

"No, I was just thinking you might get bored all day long at home all alone, I go out early come back nearly ten hours later usually, then grandfather also stays out mostly, I don't want you home bored. But if that is what you want you might as well do that, I don't mind at all. Whatever my girl wants, my girl gets."

Misaki's face deflated, "Thanks, but don't worry. I am fine."

'_Fuck. Why did I say the last line? Idiot much Takumi.'_

"What about a vacation?"

"Vacation?!"

"Yeah, I have been working a lot lately, so much so that I haven't even noticed your wardrobe change, which is not acceptable. We should go on a vacation and you can model that new wardrobe for me."

"How do you know I changed my wardrobe?" her eyes showed her surprise even if her voice did not betray her.

"I never saw this dress before and that is two times in one day. I deduce, business mind."

"You are an alien and that's no business mind, it's just common sense."

"Yeah, you caught me. Where to vacation though? We never did go back to your island after the honeymoon."

"That is not 'my island' Takumi, but I would like to go back to our island again. It was beautiful."

"I didn't notice. I was newly married; I only had eyes for my wife then." He held her hand across the table.

She blushed, "But I did see the beauty around, but I'll take you up on your offer and definitely go back there."

The return trip was in comfortable silence. Takumi had not exactly left Misaki's hand since he held it after the dessert, just once when they were getting in the car and Misaki was not one to complain.

When back in room Misaki tried moving towards her closet but Takumi pulled her back, chest to chest. Misaki was still in a trance since the evening, a night alone with Takumi and no interruptions, plus he was so attentive that Misaki was starting to get a little worried that she was dreaming all of this, her shift was easily noticeable, but he'll be damned if he at least didn't kiss her.

So he pulled her closer, held her by the hips, blowing all over her face until she was panting and they had not even touched each other exactly, the moment her hooded eyes closed completely, Takumi leaned further in and slanted his lips across hers. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her palms and gasped when he pulled her further close. When he finally let go she was breathing heavily and standing straight only because Takumi held her up.

"Yeah, that would do for a while. You can go and change now. I have to make some calls, I'll be back when they are done." With that he wiped his lips with his thumb and went to his office."

Misaki did wish he would return soon and decided on waiting for him but she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, next morning when she woke up he was in the shower and Misaki was scared shitless of the nightmare she just woke from.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Misaki? Blue or pink?" Harumi questioned exhibiting two onesies.<p>

"I thought we were here to buy your maternity clothes, isn't it too early to buy baby clothes, you are just two months."

"Doesn't matter and we will get to my shopping as well; I am just buying some onesies so that I do not feel guilty about it later. You know me."

"Yeah, I know you. And take a neutral color so that the other genders' don't go to waste."

"You are intelligent."

"No I think you already have a pregnancy brain."

"So what's up at home? How is Mr. Walker? And Usui?"

"Grandpa just went to France this morning, and Takumi is fine as well."

"Just fine? Is he still working long hours? I swear that guy is an idiot. He should spend less time in office and more time at home."

"No, he is trying to rectify that, he took me out for dinner yesterday, said it's been long we haven't been on a date and even initiated a vacation, he knows he works a lot.."

"Then what's wrong? Why do you sound so worried?" Harumi interrupted her.

"I.. I don't know what to do Harumi. I am scared."

"What? What are you scared about?" Harumi took her shaking hands in her and pulled her towards the changing room and closed the curtain, seated herself and Misaki on the round sofa there.

"I can't explain Harumi, I… he.. we had an amazing time yesterday, he sounded different since he came back from that interview then he took me for dinner and talked about vacation and even asked if I wanted to start working again." Misaki was trying very hard to contain her sob; she paused to take a breath.

"And what is wrong in all that? That sounds good, doesn't it?"

"No, I mean it was very good but the fact is it feels it has been so long since things have been any good is a little scary, and you know what, he kissed me yesterday when we went back home, not the everyday good morning peck or the goodbye peck or the 'I – am – back' peck but a kiss, I couldn't breathe for a while after that kiss…" by this point she was all tears and in turn Harumi was crying with her, while trying her best to soothe her.

"But?"

"But I won't be able to handle it if he stopped suddenly again, or after paying a little attention to me gets back to his work or what if, this all, these all changes and attention is to tell me that he is leaving me?"

"What? No Misaki we both know that is not the case. He loves you, since you were a little girl, he has always loved you, no that is not true. He is not going to leave, it's all in your head and no he.."

"I won't be able to handle another heartbreak Harumi." Misaki interrupted her.

"Shhh, nothing of the sort is going to happen, I promise." She was rubbing Misaki's back and trying to wipe Misaki's and her own tears simultaneously.

"Now calm down, you are a strong woman Misaki, and we both know that you are Takumi's lifeline, I know things have been difficult, trust me it's not meant to be easy, and in the midst of all things that happened, you both just had it rough for a while, but now with what I am hearing, Takumi will take care of you and…"

"He always takes care of me, no matter what." Misaki interrupted, defending her husband."

"Yes, he does and he will now as well and always, he'll always look after you."

"I know; it was just a stupid nightmare that had me reacting. Don't worry, I am fine."

"You both will get through this Misa, and you should be happy that you have each other, be happy Misa, you deserve it."

After that they both wiped their tears and Misaki smiled repeating Harumi's words in her mind,

'_She is right, we have each other and I know that he loves me, we both deserve to be happy in_ _this marriage.'_

She pulled out her phone and called Takumi's assistant to check when he was getting back home today.

* * *

><p>AN: and yes they are progressing, soon you'll know all that was wrong and all that is going to be right, but please a humble request, let me lay out my story as I have planned, I appreciate all the reviews and your support so much you all have no idea, and yes my college is giving me a hard time again but you are my loyal readers and I'll do anything to make you all happy.

Guest: here is your update, I hope you liked it and thank you for telling me what you wanted in the chapter, highly appreciated.

Yoshima: thank you so much and I hope the details were up to your expectations.

Haylo4ever: thank you, I am glad you liked 'nlmg' and I tried the detailing.

Misaki29: I know exactly how you feel but this story is already planned out and I do know its mikumi, they are the best, I'll try to do better.

.7902: thank you so much, and yes you caught, but the suspense will be over soon.

Old listener: thank you for the suggestion and the longer than usual review ;D

Ramona: To assure you my dear, I'll keep in mind to not include anything too bad. Hopefully it'll all be hearts and flowers. But let's see how the plot moves.

Guest: thanks for the suggestion, but many asked for details of the date, I hope you liked it anyhow.

AiramEnayle: Yup, this story is basically how things go uphill after already being downhill.

Jui2014: you'll soon get to know, I am very happy to see your eagerness, makes me want to make you all happier.

innerFlame98: I hope this length is better? Haha. Glad you left a review, ab bata next chapter mei tumhe khush karne ke lie kya dalu?

Thank you all, stay safe and cyber XOXO. I'll wait for your input.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, just the plot.

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW.

**Chapter 5: Getting started**

Tora walked into the tall building which had 'Walker Industries' written in huge, bold letters over it. He was going back home when his wife called him sounding frantic, at first he was scared that something had happened to his newly pregnant again wife, or maybe their two year old daughter, but that was not the case; her beautiful wife was worried over her best friend. Harumi had called him from a restaurant's powder room telling him everything that had happened between Misaki and her while shopping that day.

Tora would not lie, he would openly admit that this was exactly what he and the other guys of the group had feared for would happen, if Misaki and Takumi were not compatible with each other, but the way they were always with each other and the first six months of the marriage had put all those thoughts of doubt in the far corner of his mind, he was very sure that everything would be perfect, but then again he can't say what would have happened to him and Harumi had they had been in Misaki's and Takumi's shoes. He knew Takumi loved Misaki just as much as he loved Harumi, but whatever Harumi had told him today needed to be addressed, so here he was, walking into the lion's den to help these love sick fools get back on track.

He walked in his office closing the door behind him.

"Tora? What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Usui. I was passing by, thought I'll disturb you for a while."

"I don't have time for this Igarashi, I have a meeting in twenty minutes so stop beating around the bush and get to the point."

"Okay, I'll get to the point. It's about your wife." That of course got Takumi's attention, his face whipped so fast to look at Tora that it almost gave him a whiplash.

"What about Misaki? Is she okay?"

"I am not sure how to answer that question Takumi."

"Stop playing charades Tora, what happened?"

"She and Harumi went to shopping today, and she confessed some things to her."

"What do you mean?" Takumi was now standing and almost pacing across the small area behind his desk.

"She is worried Usui, worried and scared that you'll leave her."

"What?" Takumi's voice boomed through the office.

He lifted a finger up motioning Tora to hold on for a second, picked the receiver of the intercom on his desk and asked his assistant to cancel the meetings for the rest of the day.

"Continue please." He said after putting the receiver down.

"So apparently she had a breakdown right in the middle of the store, a full blown 'Sakura-esq' breakdown where she thought that maybe you are ready to leave her and it is just not working out between you both and you have come to realize that you don't need her, though I must add this was told to me by a hormonal wife so it might be blown way out of proportion."

"No, I am sure it's not blown out; I don't know what to do Tora? You all asked me to give her a little space and now it looks like there is only space between us. I noticed this yesterday that we both have just… just drifted a little, and I am trying to mend this. I told her yesterday that we'll go on a vacation yesterday to spend some time together then why would she feel this way?"

"Harumi mentioned that she had some nightmare that had her doubting things and probably that was the reason for the breakdown."

"Ohh, so it was a nightmare this morning, I was wondering why she was avoiding me? What do I do Tora? She thinks I'll leave her? Damn, I can't even live without her."

"Well, if that's the case, you have a shitty way of showing it, and what do you mean by drifting? Giving space does not mean neglecting!"

"I am not neglecting my wife!" Takumi almost yelled, _'that word stings'_ he thought.

"Then what do you call you both drifting apart?"

"I am clueless on what to do, that does not mean that I am neglecting her Tora, at first when I gave her a little space things got better but then it got bad and worse. I love her Tora, more than life itself, I can't lose her."

"I know that Takumi, everyone else does, maybe just Misaki doesn't. You need to tell this to her again and make her believe in it. She can't keep second guessing your love."

Takumi was partly in trance and partly frantic at the same time. He couldn't believe that all this was really happening; the worst fears were coming true.

"Do you think she might want to leave me Tora because of all this? Because of all that has happened?"

"Don't you see what it is Takumi? You both are feeling exactly the same. She is scared about this very same thing. So I believe her leaving you is the last thing that will happen, if you don't push her away further that is."

"You are right; I need to make her feel safe again. And I need to make myself safe again. I have to make her feel loved and cherished." Takumi said this more to himself than Tora.

"Something you are a master of already when it comes to Misaki, we all know how much you have loved her since forever Takumi, just show that to her."

"Thanks Tora. I really appreciate you and Harumi helping us." His voice was as sincere as his eyes.

"No need Takumi; you both are important to all of us, and we all want you both to be happy again."

Tora patted on Takumi's back once and left his office.

Takumi had just sat down in his chair and removed his tie when the intercom buzzed to inform him that Mrs. Usui was coming upstairs to pay her husband a visit. Takumi's immediate reaction was panic. Panic that he didn't exactly have a reason for, but then he remembered all that Tora had said and calmed himself, steeling his mind to do everything in his power to bring that smile back on her face, the smile that was always enough to brighten his day.

He stood up when she entered the room.

"What a pleasant surprise, Mrs. Usui." His smile looking at her was genuine.

"Mr. Usui, please trust me the pleasure is all mine." Her smile could have lit up the entire world at that moment. Takumi for a moment thought that it was just a front, that she was faking the smile that he so much loved, but something told me that that was not the case, that she was actually smiling that smile.

"I am pleased to see you so happy." His face was serious suddenly and so was his voice.

"I am a happy woman Takumi, I have you." _'I have you, right?'_

Takumi saw the hesitation for a split second, "You just don't have me Misaki; you hold me, all of me."

She blushed. He came closer to her and held her face in his palms, "I want you to know Misaki, that I don't have any other person to live for in my life, after mom's death you held me together, after dad's and Ger's death, you held me together, and now you are the only reason I am breathing, and I am alive; all these years, you have been the only reason I have survived. All because of you."

He whispered the last words against her lips, and by this time Misaki was so weak in the knees that his palms on her face were her only anchor.

"I need you like the air I breathe, Misa. I love you." His words were slowly and clearly dispelling all doubts from her mind, the countless years that they had spent together came back to her as a reassurance.

"I love too Takumi, so much."

He kissed her then, tasting her; testing her, but still pouring whatever feelings he couldn't put into words. As soon as he released her, he pulled her in a bone crushing hug. Misaki sighed with happiness, her earlier trepidations feeling foolish now.

'_This is all I need, he is all I need.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the case of mom's, dad's and Ger's death, refer to its prequel 'never let me go'.** **Reminding that Takumi in this story and its prequel is not an illegitimate unwanted child.**

As for the late update, I am sorry, but I had a typical case of writer's block, but then I thought something is better than nothing. So here it is the next chapter.

I promise, a chapter or two and everything will be out in the open, enough suspense already, don't you think?

We dealt with Takumi's side of things in this chapter; we'll get to Misaki's in the next.

So stay tuned, I hoped you liked this chapter, I'll be waiting for your priceless inputs and comments.

**InnerFlame98**: your request sounded more of a pizza order, haha. But I promise upcoming chapters will be cheesier. At least our Takumi is back.

**Guest**: Thank you so much, and I love your reviews, sorry for the delay, I promise next chapter will be up sooner.

**Jui2014**: I hope this chapter cleared some things, nothing happened to our romantic Takumi, he was simply clueless and didn't know what o do. But now he is back, and he's back for good.

**Guest**: I am happy that you are guessing, but just don't reveal anything, shhh. And I'll make things happier so you won't have to be sad.

**Famous0618**: as I said, you'll get everything in the next few chapters. And this is still the very same beautiful couple. They just got sidetracked a little.

**But free**: sorry for the late update, next chapter will be sooner I promise.

**AiramEnayle**: I love your reviews; you are trying to see things in my pov for this couple, and debating all things rationally. As I have already told in the starting of the story they are married almost three years, and up till now I was creating a background before revealing the cause, I'll reveal everything in the next two chapters.

**Guest**: don't be anxious plz, and yes I think I can understand what it is like being on the reader end of this story, plz be patient, I'll explain everything n the next two chapters.

**Shannonjacob21**: as you say, no more tension now, anyhow that was the last of the drama. I know this has been heavy for a while now, and romance is back on track. This story only has a rocky beginning not end.

**Old listener**: thank you so much for evaluating this, I am glad you understand my pov. And yes of course they still love each other.

**Yoshima**: thank you thank you thank you. I am very happy you noticing things that I try to portray. And sorry for the late update.

**Leerin**: I am sorry for the delay, but know this I will NOT leave the story hanging; I'll take this to the end. And thank you, I am happy you liked the story, I will continue, so no worries there.

**Rebekah**: your review means a lot, your was the first review for my first story, never let me go. So your loving my stories is a bigger compliment. I know how school can be, college is doing the same for me. Well enjoy your 'fanfictioning'.

**Haylo4ever**: thank you so much. Your reading this story is a much bigger thing than me writing this. I am always happy if my readers are happy.

**Tanu goel**: I won't end it soon, haha. And thank you for investing in this story, your being so involved means a lot.

**Guest**: sorry to keep you waiting and your review was the one that forced me out of my writer's block so thank you.

I hope you all like how this story is proceeding, if not I'll make it better in a few chapters, until then hold on.

Stay safe and happy.

Cyber XOXO.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot.

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW.

Chapter 6: Clarity

**One week later…**

Misaki stirred awake from her slumber, looking at the clock on the night stand she found out she was up way earlier than usual, almost 5:00 and the sky was the darkest shade of morning blue.

She turned around to look at her still sleeping husband, his hand draped across her torso, and the other beneath her head, she was used to falling asleep on her arm rather than the pillow. She smiled lightly remembering the very early period of their marriage when Takumi would get up in the morning complaining about a numb arm, but still he never did let her sleep on a pillow, when Misaki voiced her concern about his numb arm he simply told her that he'll get used to it, and that he actually did.

She was not often given this opportunity of looking at her sleeping husband, so she decided to take full advantage of the moment. She started her inventory at the biceps right beneath her head and moved on towards the shoulder, though in these almost three years together she had each and every feature of his body etched in her mind, but then again who can resist looking at a perfect body.

Her fingers were now slowly tracing his eyebrows, then his nose to lips and down the throat when his sleepy throaty voice startled her and interrupted the silence.

"What are you doing?"

"Touching you."

"Hmm, why are you up so early?"

Her hands abruptly stopped at the sternum to voice her astonishment, "You didn't even open your eyes, so how do you know it's early?"

"I didn't hear any mail notification on my phone yet, so it's very early." His eyes still closed he answered her.

She laughed. "I am afraid you are turning into a workaholic."

His eyes shot open, showing something akin to fear. "You think I work a lot?"

"No, I do not. I was just kidding. I was just saying you start your morning with those obnoxious pings of mail notifications, it doesn't sound like a very cheery way to start a day."

"Even though those 'obnoxious pings' are what wakes me up, your face is what I wake up to see first. So it's all fine. Now come here." He pulled her to his chest, and draped a leg around her helping him encase her completely.

She was breathing in his scent that she craved for almost day and night; his smell was so distinct and so familiar that she could never resist sniffing. It always calmed her down, always gave her a sense of ease. In a room full of people she was sure she could find him blindfolded just by his smell.

"You still didn't tell me why you are up so early?"

"I just woke up, and I feel rested, I don't know how I woke up so early."

"Rested?" his voice held disbelief, "Are you trying to tell me all that I did to you last night and after all the ways I satisfied you, you are not at all tired? Did I lose my magic touch or what? Hell, I am tired from all the positions we tried and my wife is well rested." He chuckled.

Misaki's face was obviously warming up remembering the night before,  
>"You are just getting old." She teased.<p>

He laugh boomed through the room, "Might I remind you I am just a year older than you?"

"Still."

They were silent for a while after that; Misaki was simply enjoying the warmth that her husband's chest radiated while Takumi was dragging his fingers slowly through her mane, untangling the few tangled strands in the process.

"Are you going back to sleep yet?"

"I don't think I will sleep again now."

"Ok, then we can have a shower together; it's been a while since I shared a bath with you."

"Yeah, we stopped having baths together because of the hike in our water bills. You do remember that right?"

He chuckled, "I do. But hey I was not always to blame."

"That I can agree on. It was a reciprocal thing; we used to keep tabs on it."

"Yeah, and the last time you were up by two."

"Well, you are easier to catch in a shower than I am."

"Hmm."

"Hey Takumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is that violin you used to love so much? It's been years since I heard you play."

"I think it's in the store."

"Store?" her face came up from its sanctuary, voice sounding incredulous, "What is it doing in the store?"

"Well, I sort of vowed not to play after dad and Ger's death, and I actually haven't since."

"But.. but.. you play so well. I loved to hear you play."

"I do still play the piano you know."

"And I love to hear you play that as well, but I remember you. You were always the happiest when you played violin."

"Maybe one day." They were silent again. Takumi because of the ease of the moment, while Misaki because she was planning what could tempt him to bring the violin out again.

"Do you remember when you tried teaching me to play?"

"How can I forget?" he replied snickering, "You were horrible."

"Hey!" she hit him lightly on his chest.

"Remember when you thought you broke my violin?"

"Oh yes. I cried a lot that day. I was worried you'll hate me for it."

"Me? Hate you? I could never hate you."

"I know that now, I've known it for a while now, but I was seven years old back then, I guess. What did you expect me to think?"

He bent down to brush his lips against hers, pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on them and pulled at them with his teeth, and with her lips still in between his as he licked her slowly, he said, "I want you to think that there is nothing that you can ever do wrong. Nothing."

She sighed when he finally released her lip, "So ready for that bath, Mrs. Usui?"

"Yes. Just let me find my bones again."

He laughed, "You find your bones, and I'll go get the water running."

After the bath when they both were getting ready he asked him, "Do you have plans today?"

"Yes, Sakura is back and so is Kuuga, we girls thought we'll meet and get all the finer details of their tour out of the way in one go. You know how Sakura can be. She'll shriek until and unless she gets everything out."

"Yeah. I forgot they both were coming back yesterday. We'll plan a dinner soon then. All of us. We'll go to our restaurant."

"Which one? The beach one?"

"No, I was thinking the one near your old house, where we all used to go all those years back."

"Oh I forgot all about that restaurant. We had our first date there remember?"

"Of course. I think that was the day I admitted to myself that I loved you."

She blushed.

"Let's go and have some breakfast. I'm starving." Takumi extended his hand and she took it.

* * *

><p>"And it was such beautiful architecture. I was mesmerized. You should all visit that place." Sakura took a sip of her drink and continued, "I'll show you pictures, I clicked so many pictures. Kuuga was complaining so much in this entire trip, but you know I have ways to make him do what I want, and then he sings the tune that I want him to. Quite literally."<p>

Everyone laughed. "Well enough about me. What have you all been up to?"

Everyone told what they were doing as their orders were placed in front of them.

"So how is everything at home Misaki? Is Takumi still working late hours?" Sakura asked.

"No, not really. Things changed a lot this last week. I mean it's not like he is any different, just a lot more attentive. Not that he was not attentive before, but you already know how things were."

"Yeah. That is what had bothered me all the time. How were things actually? Care to explain?"

"What are asking exactly Sakura?" Misaki could sense a confrontation coming.

"I am simply asking why were things the way they were? You know what with Takumi always working so late."

Misaki's face dropped. "You already know the reason Sakura."

"No sweetheart, that was just a bump along the road, and as far as I remember, Takumi was over bearing throughout the time. He barely went to work, so what happened that he made his work a second home?"

"I don't know." Now that Misaki thought about it, Sakura is right. Misaki remember being irritated with how much Takumi was hovering over her.

"I really don't know, I just thought that he sort of disliked me so he paid more attention to his work."

"Really Misaki? You thought your over loving husband disliked you? Let me tell you something Misaki, and take it rationally. Okay?"

"Yeah." Misaki almost knew her eyes were about to stretch open.

"Whatever happened, happened to both of you. Not just you or him. Though you took the emotional, mental and physical burnt of it, he also took the mental and emotional end of things. Plus he had the duty, for the lack of a better work, of caring for you and keeping you strong. So he had to keep himself strong. And we all know how Takumi is, he can act well. He never cried in front of anyone of us when his entire family died."

"He did cry, I saw him crying. I held him when he cried."

"Okay, yes you were always his confidant. But tell me Misaki, how is any of it his fault when you asked him in not so much words but action to leave you alone, give you space. Now I do understand your need of space, and yes he was over the top at times. But he was just as clueless as you were. And if you asked hinted on him to give you space and he did so, how is he wrong? Now I'm not taking any sides, you both are equally important to me. But you are his only anchor, if you didn't allow him to carry you, what was he supposed to do? He did the next best thing, he pretended that nothing wrong ever happened."

"I didn't mean to be inconsiderate, I thought I was… I was just trying to help him. I was hoping to lessen his burden."

"Misaki, he loves you, you don't need to lessen his burden, and he can't go on pretending nothing happened. Look, no marriage is perfect, it's the things that you do for each other and the way you do it makes it perfect. This will not be the only problem that you face. You'll come across very many bumps, but you need to do it together, ask any of the girls. You can't help each other from afar, you both need to stick together and act as a unit."

Misaki's eyes were brimming with tears, "You are right. We both are innocent and we both are at fault. I should have known better. It's Takumi we are a talking about. Of course he didn't react, he loves me too much."

All of the girls were crying as well, except Harumi, she was full on blowing her nose and hiccupping in addition to the tears.

"I am going to make everything so much better now; he has to know that just as him I love him more than my life."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! Yes! We came out of the standstill, next chapter you'll know the cause of all this rift and then we can move forward to the happyland.

See I told you Takumi has not changed, he's the very same. And neither was it Misaki's fault, it was just the situation and circumstances.

But now that they both have everything cleared they'll reach that HEA faster.

**Jui2014**: thank you, I hope this chapter soothed you more.

**Guest:** Thanks, I appreciate your liking my portrayal of this couple.

**AiramEnayle:** you are right, they are very much in love, the love was never gone just overshadowed. And I love that song as well. I think I'll add it in some chapter somewhere.

**Shannonjacob21:** high five! Hahaha. Yes the romance is back. And soon the comedy will as well.

**MyDreamDragon66**: don't cry thank you and I'll continue till the end. Don't worry.

**My lovely demanding guest:** I hope the length of the chapter satisfied you, and I trust you. I'll update the next soon as well.

**Guest**: thank you, I hope you liked this as well.

**Rebekah**: No, not exactly did she go to his office to make sure that her dream was bull. It was because of what Harumi had said, that after everything they still had each other, it was to express that to herself that what Harumi said was true.

Ps: we'll see.

**Yoshima:** Thank you, to show this bonding between friends was old listener's idea, so the credit goes there. And I liked that scene as well ; )

**Old listener:** yeah. They are back. High five. Thanks for the help.

Tell me all that you think was right or wrong with this chapter and I'll try and update sooner.

I'll be waiting.

Stay safe and cyber xoxo.

P.S.: you would have had this chapter way sooner if fanfiction had not decided to stop working... just saying.


End file.
